Why and How
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: No one expected the merfolk that lived in the Westerns sea's to suddenly move they're waters onto the dry land where the demons raomed. When Kagome's caught in it. And she meet's Kannahara. She has to find out why and how to stop Naraku. But why? and how?
1. Why Shark's are dangorous

Kagome whimpered, clutching Sesshomaru's shoulders as tight as she could. Inuyasha had Kiyko on his back and was running as fast as he could. Sango, Miroku and shippo were riding Kirara. While Jaken and Rin flew next to them. Kagome looked behind them and let out a scream of surprise.

The group had been resting by the road while traveling. The were resting peacefully beneath the tree's enjoying the comfortable wheather of spring. When a massive wave. Far bigger then Sesshomaru in his demon form. Surged towards them. The group had grabbed what they had needed and began he race to the mountain's. Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome and place her on his back. She had forced the other onto they're respective demons. She had been to late. And the wave had almost swallowed her before Sesshomaru had grabbed her and took off.

Now they were close to the mountain's but the wave had started catching up. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was panting and slowing down. They had been running for at least an hour. Because the mountain's were so far away. And the wave had no end in sight. Kagome had watched the villages they had passed be swallowed up by the wall of water. And had wished she could have warned them.

Kagome knew Inuyasha would be able to run faster if Kiyko wasn't on his back. And, with a major amount of courage. Shoved herself off of Sesshomaru, grabbed Kiyko. And put on on Sesshomaru's back before flying into the wall of water.

"KAGOME!" Was all she heard before she began tumbling and rolling with the current and rocking of the water. Kagome let out a surprised gasp and watched her breath flow, as well as it could. Flow up to the surface. She closed her mouth and watched her friends disappear as her body was tossed back into the now ocean of water. Kagome looked around once the water calmed enough for her to begin swimming. And silently thanked the Kami's that she had left her big yellow bag at Keade's without meaning to. Kagome looked around and widened her eyes. A massive shark demon was charging her way. She began to swim as best as she could towards the surface. But was no where near fast enough.

Kagome closed her eyes, and braced herself for the end when she felt someone grab her wrist and jerk her out of the way swimming not up but left.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a black and red mermaid with long flowing black hair. With four teal stripes gripping her wrist with one hand and swimming as fast as she could. Kagome suddenly noticed how out of breath she was and tapped her. The mermaid looked back at Kagome and she gestured to her nose. The mermaid nodded and handed her a bottle. Kagome blinked and grabbed it. She looked back and let out another puff of air seeing how close the shark demon was. It was snapping at the black and red swirled flipper of the mermaid. She felt the mermaid jerk her around a corner and looked around. She was jerked into a water logged hut and the mermaid pressed them against a wall in the shadows. The shark demon charged by without noticing.

Once the mermaid was sure it was gone. She grabbed the red vile in Kagome's hand and took off the stopper pressing it to Kagome's lips. Kagome widened her eyes but drank the sweet fluid without trouble. She felt her legs link themselves together and her body change. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was now a mermaid as well. But instead of the pink she expected. She was a sea green. Her hair now flowed to her…. Butt? Kagome didn't know what to call it. But it had used to be her butt. It was still the inky raven locks she had only longer. She was now a sea green mermaid with pink and dark blue swirls decorating her lower half. She felt sort of exposed though considering that the only thing covering her breasts was two pink shells. That tied at her back and neck with smaller pink shells. She had two shell bracelets and her arms had dark blue swirls looping around them until it reached her shoulders. Her finger nails were a hot pink with green water designs on them. She felt her face and found that she had a dark blue flower design on either cheek. Her forehead was decorated. With a full moon that had a silver star in the middle of it.

Kagome now finally got a really good look at the mermaid in front of her. Her tail had been black with red and teal swirls decorating it. Her wrists had golden gauntlets around them and she had black swirls that circled her arms until they reached her shoulders. Her chest cover was two teal sea shells. That were tied around her neck and back as well. The mermaid had a necklace laced around her neck that had a beautiful red sea shell. But not just half. An entire sea shell. It had a teal tree design on it. The chain that kept it around her neck were smaller black sea shells. The clasp onto each other at the knot. Her nails were surprisingly black with swirls and flowers designs in the color of light pink. Her hair flowed to her behind as well but it had four teal stripes and four red strips. Her face had been heart shaped and had two swirl designs on either cheek. And a hot pin flower on her forehead. Her eyes were a beautiful purplish blue. And looked as if they could see into you're very soul.

"Damn. Didn't know you would be that hot." The mermaid said suddenly. She sounded as if they were above the surface. "What?" Kagome surprised herself when her voice came out just as clearly. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kannahara. I am one of the many Mermaid's of the western seas." Kagome blinked. "I'm Kagome. One of the priestess's of the western lands." Kannahara shook her head. "Yes. But you are the guardian of the Shikon No Tama" Kagome blinked. "How did you know?" "My kind have a mirror. Much like that of the demoness Kanna. But. We use it to observe the land of the humans and the demons. I myself and a demoness. But I have not changed my form in so long. I have almost forgotten how to change. All I know is the Merfolk life." Kannahara explained. "Recently. My worlds sea has been under attack by that vile demon Naraku. He destroyed our temple. Our king and queen's palace. So in retaliation. We have forced our waters to create a new sea. The humans and the demons will move. As they did before. The balance will restore itself. And Naraku? We and making sure he will drown in his own blood" Kagome felt rage boiling inside her. How dare they? Come and expect everyone and everything to move for them. "WHAT ABOUT TH-" She was cut off by a raised hand. "We made sure to let Lord Fancy-Pants, know of what situation we were in. And that we were going to move out sea. Sessho made sure that everyone in the western had re-located to the mountain's well before our arrival." Kagome blinked. "Then why didn't Sesshomaru-sama tell us?" Kannahara blinked twice. "That I do not know. But what I do know is that you are a mermaid now. You will still be able to walk on land. But. Um…. You will be naked when you step out of water. So bring some clothes.." Kannahara murmered looking out of the cave. Her tail keeping her lower half from being shown.

"Now.. Quickly.. Be silent and we will get you back to you're friends." The black mermaid whispered. Kagome moved forward slightly. Surprising herself at how easily she could move through the water and how it didn't seem awkward to her to use her tail. Kannahara looked both ways before murmuring a quiet 'Now' And the two shot out into the open water. Kagome looked around and noticed they were in a under water village. The town had been completely submerged in water. And, just as Kannahara had said, abandoned. Everything valuable had been taken.

Kagome was so distracted she only snapped out when she heard Kannahara scream her name. Kagome looked behind her and widened her eyes before swimming just as fast as she could next to Kannahara. The shark demon hadn't left. But had waited for them to come out of they're hiding place. Kagome flapped her tail fin up and down faster then ever before trying to escape from the shark demon.

"Quick! This way! We're almost out of it's grasp!" Kannahara yelled. Kagome glanced back and jerked her tail fin away just in time for the shark demon to snap it's powerful jaws shut on pure water. "how?" She screeched then looked up. Noticing how close they were to the surface. Kannahara quickened her pace and Kagome tried her best to keep up. Kannahara put her hands in front of her as she broke through the surface and leapt out of the water and onto part of a mountain. Kagome did the same and landed roughly on her back. Kannahara screamed as the shark demon leapt out of the water and tried to latch it's teeth onto Kagome's tail. Kannahara jumped forward as best she could. And slapped it away with her tail fin. Landing on her stomach. She turned just in time to see it disappear into the water. Kannahara felt her tail melt away giving way to long silky legs. Though from time she had been under the water. Black, teal, and red swirling markings circled her legs up to her rear end. The only thing that hadn't changed was that the necklace remained latched around her neck. Kannahara watched the same happen to Kagome. But only she went back to her normal form.

Kagome coughed up the water that had made it's way into her mouth and tucked one of her inky, soaked locks behind her ear. Kannahara sat up and formed a pile of clothes between her hands. Oddly enough. They were clothes from Kagome's time. Kagome sat up wide eyed as Kannahara tossed her a tan bra a plain over sized white t-shirt. A pair of panties, and a pair of red and black plaid boxers. Kagome blushed and pulled them on. As Kannahara did the same only her t-shirt was a blue color and her panties were blue. Her boxers were the same however. Kannhara got up and helped Kagome up. Her hair was the same color and her markings on her arms and face were still there. And her gauntlets.

"How did you?" Kagome said breathlessly. "Actually I've known you weren't from this time for a while. Once I got knowledge of you're time from the mermaid Kami. I was able to create things from you're time" Kannahara explained. Kagome merely nodded as they started heading for where Kagome assumed Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and the others were.

Kannahara led Kagome through many paths. Before they finally saw the first sign of life. Kannahara narrowed her eyes before letting out a yip of joy. She pointed to the fire light coming a ways forward and Kagome smiled. The two ran forward with glee. Only to come to a screeching halt. They were separated. They were one one mountain and Kagome and Kannahara were on the one next to it. Kannahara looked down and noticed how long a trip down it would be and how short a distance it was across.

"Erm. The only hope we would have is if I change forms. But I can hardly remember how!" Kannahara exclaimed. But Kagome shook her head and backed up until her back hit the mountain. She then charged forward and leapt as far as she could. But Kannahara could see she would come up just to short.

"Kagome!" She screamed and ran forward. Her demon seemed to have awakened slightly inside her because she felt a flicker of un-imaginable strength surge through her veins. Like she had in the water. Kannahara leapt forward and grabbed Kagome just in time. She clutched the slightly taller girl close to her and they rolled onto the path of the mountain side. Kagome found herself on top of Kannahara and laughed getting off of the chuckling girl.

"You… You idiot!" Kannahara laughed out. Getting up. "Come on. You're friends are just on the other side of the mountain." Kannahara said walking towards the left side of the path. Kagome followed quietly. But when they saw the fire light flickering around in the night. Kagome hurried forward yelling out Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango's names. Kannahara stopped a little ways out of the fire light. Still concealed in the shadows. And watched as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and kisses her passionately. Kannahara whimpered quietly. And turned away. Ready to go back to her own little world under the sea. Only to be called by Kagome's innocently sweet voice. Kannahara turned around folding her arms across her chest. She walked out of the shadows and into the glow of the fire.

Everything went dead quiet. The demon hunting that Kannahara noticed, and thought was Sango. Was sitting beside Sesshomaru and Kagome while the monk was standing beside Sango. The half demon and what Kannahara detected as a dead priestess. Sat beside the fire. While the fox kitsune. And the human girl were in Kagome arms giggling with glee. They all went dead silent. Kannahara shook her head and went to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down and saw the little kitsune holding onto her.

"Did you save momma?" He asked innocently. Kannahara stared at the boy for a moment before blushing. The kitsune seemed to take this as a yes. Because he jumped up and hugged her around her neck tightly. Kannahara felt something grab her leg. That was laughing and looked down to see the little girl holding onto her tightly. Kannahara patted both of they're heads before peeling them away from her person.

"Kannahara. Daughter of Shimorathe. What are you doing here" Kannahara closed her eyes as Sesshomaru said her father's name. the king of the Western sea's. Kannahara stared at Sesshomaru with blank eyes. "Sesshomaru. Son of Touga. I could ask you the same thing" She replied in a hiss. She had always been at odds with the dog demon. Long ago. She had lived ago the humans and the demons. She had lived in the western palace. A servant. A servant to the one and only legendary ice veins. But that all changed one day. When she had found out how wrong she had been.

"_Kannahara! Hara!" The little form of a thirteen year old girl ran through the halls of the western palace. Panting she bowed to her Lord and Master. "Yes My lord? You called for me?" "Ah yes. Kannahara Yusake. Meet you're new master. My son Sesshomaru. You will address him as Lord Sesshomaru. And you will do as he tells you" The silver haired inu taiyoukai narrowed his amber orbs at the form of the little girl. "__**Whatever**__. He tells you" Kannahara knew what that meant. And yet accepted it with a nod of her head. She heard Sesshomaru snort with disgust. "Father. Why did you give me. __**That**__ little thing. I would hardly want to share my bed with it." Kannhara had to grit her teeth to keep from shouting a retort. The last time she had done that to one of Lords. She had been locked away and beaten for three days. Kannahara had not spoken for over eight months after that. And even now. She didn't speak. Unless needed to. _

"_Sesshomaru! That's not what I meant and you know it! Besides. You're still a little to young for **that**. Now take the little girl and go outside and do something while I go and attend to the mess she made eight months ago" Touga said and walked down the hall way. But not before making sure to kick the little girl over_

_Kannahara crawled back into bowing position. Until she heard Sesshomaru mutter quietly. "Hey. How old are you?" She jerked her head up and stared at him confused. "Th-thir-Thirteen" She replied quietly. She watched Sesshomaru scowl. "Why are you here" Kannahara blinked again. "M-my father and mother were simple farmers. And knew you're father well. Lord Tashio said that they're dieing wish was that I lived here in the palace." Sesshomaru stared at her for a few minutes before nodding slightly. "…. I'm sorry" Her murmered just loud enough for her to hear. Kannahara stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. _

_A few years later showed Kannahara scrubbing happily away at the dirty wood floor. Not bothered in the least at the fact that she had to work. Touga had died recently. And now Lord Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western lands. Kannahara was currently finishing up scrubbing the floor when she heard footsteps. She growled low in her throat when she saw Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha walking with his muddy feet all over her cleaned floor. But non the less he was still but a child. Merely three years old. And Kannahara would not tell him he was worthless and to get off her floor, like Sesshomaru liked to do. She set her rag down and smiled as Inuyasha hurried over to her. _

"_Hara-chan! Hara-chan! Look at what I found!" He said holding something under his fire rat robe. Kannahara smiled as he opened it up a little. To reveal a tiny helpless water neko demon mewling._

_**(much like dear Kirara only the jewel on her forehead is blue and she uses water to transform)**_

_Kannahara gasped. "Inuyasha! You must get her some milk! She's hungry! Quick take her to the kitchens!" She ushered. Inuyasha nodded and hurried down the hall. His feet no longer mudy do to the soap and water. Kannahara shrugged and went to clean up his foot prints._

"_You are not bothered you have to clean up after the whelp?" A deep baritone voice sounded in front of her. Kannahara looked up and smiled at her lord "Of course not. He's young and still has much to learn. Until then I don't mind cleaning up after him. In fact. I rather enjoy doing the work" She said resuming her task. Sesshomaru looked at the now fifteen year old girl. She was rather odd. She did not mind doing work. Rather enjoying it. She was a kind hearted girl despite being here for her entire life. _

_Sesshomaru nodded and turned away. It was time he got her out of here._

_Kannahara stepped out into the yard. In her best kimono to see her Lord and some other important looking man. Sesshomaru turned hearing her small footsteps and gestured for her to come over. Kannahara stepped over to stand behind her Lord and bowed to the man he was talking to._

"_Kannahara. Meet you're real father. Lord Shimorathe. Lord of the Western sea's" Kannahara's head snapped up as soon as she heard the word father. She stared at the man holding a blue trident. He smiled at her and she timidly smiled back. _

"_I'm sorry my Lord. I really am but, You're father… Master Toga. He told me that I was human. And that my parents were farmers" Sesshomaru shook his head. "He lied. As he often did. You were born to Lord Shimorathe and Lady Nafaria. You are the princess of the western sea's. They gave you to us. Because at the time. The sea's were under attack. And the merfolk had to get they're children to safety. Lady Nafaria took you to us. Because she knew my father and mother best. You're mother told them to lie until you were of age to come back to you're realm… My father agreed and you have been raised here ever since." Sesshomaru explained and Kannahara widened her eyes. Suddenly filled with fury. "Is that why you would never let me go swimming? Or whenever I did my legs would seal themselves together. Yet when I got out they would part again?"She hissed. Sesshomaru didn't back down. Merely nodding she growled. "Hn." She murmered. "I hate to break up this pow wow. But Kannahara? Are you ready to come back home?" Shimorathe asked kindly. Kannahara looked up and nodded. Shimorathe smiled brightly and walked forward. He pulled a sea shell made necklace out of his pocket and latched it around her neck. She smiled and followed him out of the Western palace. She had been at odds with the arrogant prince each time they met after that.._

Kannahara narrowed her eyes dangerously at the ice prick. "Why are you not in the sea's were you belong fish" He murmured. Kannahara snorted. "Why are you not with you're filthy dog pack? Oh wait you are. Minus Kagome" She retorted cooly. She heard Inuyasha growl, and pull out Tetsiaga. "Shut up you bitch" Kannahara smirked. "Who? Me? Or you're whore?" She heard the twang of a bow string and leapt up neatly dodging the arrow that Kiyko had shot. She landed behind Kiyko and slammed her foot into the middle of her clay back.

"STOP! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kannahara heard Kagome yell at the top of her lungs and Inuyasha met his old friend. The ground just as he was about to swing at her. Kannahara turned to Kagome with a saddened look. "I'm sorry Kagome. But I have always been at odds with the mutt family" Kannahara smirked when Sesshomaru growled. Kagome shook her head "Why?"

After Kannahara told her story Kagome was totally confused. The girl had gone through so much. She had every right to be at odds with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But what she didn't understand. Was why she still talked to him.

"If you hate his guts so much. Why do you still talk to him?" She asked quietly. "because my father and him aren't at odds and he insists I do all the negotiating so I can become a good leader one day" Kannahara shrugged and sat down by the fire turning away from Sesshomaru with Kagome in his lap.

Kannahara heard Kagome whisper something in Sesshomaru's ear and knew Sango heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed "You're a fucking mermaid?" Kagome laughed nervously. "Yep. Actually If Kannahara hadn't turned me into one I'd be in the belly of a shark demon" Sango growled and glared daggers at the back of Kannahara's head.

"You're name sound's like that of one of Naraku's minions. Her name is Kanna" Sango growled. Kannahara couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Oh please…. Do you really think. That I would be one of Naraku's minions? When my father and I brought the sea here to destroy him? When he destroyed my home?" Sango glared at her for a moment before relaxing. "I suppose" Kannahara sighed standing up.

"Welllp. I officially want to get wet again" "What? And have a guy fuck you?" She heard Inuyasha smirk and glared at him. But smirking. "Well actually no because I am, proudly, still a fucking virgin. Unlike you. Didn't I hear you screaming Kouga the other night? Hmmmm Right after midnight?" she smirked as he growled. "Piece of shit" "yes you are" Kannahara got up and walked away. Leaving a very pissed of Inuyasha and a very confused Kagome.

"Hey wait a second!" Kagome got up and ran after Kannahara. "Hey! Kanna-AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she ran into the demoness and the two went flying down the side of the mountain towards the now vast ocean. "You idiot!" Kannahara screamed as the plummeted into the water. Instantly changing into they're mermaid forms. "Great.. Now go back up" Kanna said beginning to leave. Kagome grabbed her tail and shook her head. "No. come with us!" Kannahara looked at Kagome like she was crazy "And live with Ice for brains and Dick for brains? No thank you" She replied trying to tug her tail free. "Come on!" Kagome cried. "No!" That was when Kagome froze. And looked horrified at something behind Kannahara.

"What the hell" She muttered and Hara turned around.

There stood a huge merman. He was a white merman with simple blue swirl designs running along his tail. He was well muscled and was holding a blue trident. Only it had green and teal and the colors kept shifting. He also had a simple deep blue circlet around his head.

"Uh…. Hi dad" Kannahara murmured nervously. The merman glared at her "Aren't you supposed to be helping bringing the sea? Or finding Naraku? Not creating more merfolk." Kannahara growled. "I was only helping her! She fell in and a shark demon was chasing her! She was almost out of breath and it was the only thing I could think to do!" The merman frowned "I don't care! Honestly girl! You're mother will be hearing of this" He said turning around and swimming away towards a group of mergaurds.

Kannahara snorted "Old bastard." She muttered and turned to Kagome "Well I think I'll take you up on that offer to join you're group when do we leave? Kannahara asked. Kagome was wide eyed staring at the leaving form of the mermen. "That… That was Lord Shimorathe?" She asked quietly. Kannahara nodded. "Yupp that was my dad" Kagome nodded slightly shaking her head. "Okay let's get back up to the group and we can go" Kannahara nodded and swam after Kagome to the surface.


	2. Underwater flowers And fish for dinner

Kannahara groaned as she stepped on yet another rock.

Kagome and Kannahara had made it back to the group easily. Going up the correct mountain thank you very much. And they had set out at dawn.

The two girls were still wearing the over sized t-shirt's and boxers.

Kannahara had made an enchanted bow for Kagome last night. And arrows. The bow was dark purple with silver running through it. And it had two spikes on the ends of the grip. For using it for more the firing arrows.

Kannahara now had her two short swords on either hip and they were trekking across the mountains to find dry land. So far with no attacks from Naraku.

"I'm telling you! He's underwater and the only way to defeat him is to go under!" Kannahara had yelled at Sesshomaru. "And what? Be attacked by you're kind for trespassing? This Sesshomaru thinks not" He had replied.

Kannahara glared at Sesshomaru's back now. Imagining dagger's slicing his perfect back to pieces.

When they came to the side of the mountain that would lead to yet another one. And Kannahara hoped would be the last. They all came to a stop. Kagome go on Sesshomaru's back while Sango and Miroku got on Kirara. With Shippo. Rin and Jaken got on AhUn and Inuyasha helped Kiyko onto his back. Kannahara glared at them. And looked down only to see the water not that far from the edge. About five feet down and she could jump down. Kannahara looked over the edge and widened her eyes.

A black miasma slid through the water at break neck speed. Leaving behind a trail of poison for the merfolk.

"NO!" She screamed and lept down. The moment she entered the water, Kannahara changed back into a mermaid. She growled when she felt something swim up behind her. She whirled around forming a ball of electricity in her hand and pointed at the thing behind her. Only to gasp.

There in front of her was Naraku. Smirking and perfectly aware of the danger in the mermaid's hand. Kannahara growled and let the ball fly. It landed square in Naraku's chest and she darted for the surface to escape the quickly spreading electricity that was cleansing the water of the poison.

But she wasn't quick enough. Kannahara's hand shot out of the water just as she felt a hand wrap around her tail. She screeched as her mouth broke out of the surface. And was pulled back under. The electricity that coursed through the water. Sending bolts of pain through her body.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kagome leaning over the edge and looking for her. Kannahara grunted in pain and looked down at Naraku's smirking form as he dragged her down further to the bottom of the newly made ocean. Kannahara bared her fangs and shot down towards the half-demon. She clawed his face and sank her fangs into his neck. She bit harder when she felt him tearing at her tail fin. She let go and formed another bolt electricity in her hands. She shot it towards him just as he sent a ball of magic her way. The two passed eachother at break neck speed and collided with they're target. Naraku burst apart when her electricity hit him. It turned out that was just a puppet. While Kannahara turned into a human when his magic hit her. Kannahara gasped and stared at her very him feet. She felt her over sized t-shirt begin to drag her down and she started swimming up as best as she could. But she was losing breath fast.

Kannahara felt darkness creep into the sides of her vision and reached out. She was so close to the surface… She couldn't make it. Her legs stopped trying to keep her up. And she let her body start sinking.

Kannahara was just fading away when she felt someone grip her wrist. She latched onto the life line and felt her body being dragged up onto the surface. When she felt her back hit the dirt she began coughing up the water that had gotten trapped in her lungs. Breathing in giant gulps of much needed air.

"You're fucking nuts you know that?" She heard Inuyasha say. She growled weakly and rolled onto her back. "I can't help it! How was I supposed to know a puppet was down there?" She retorted hotly. "Oh I don't know the miasma!" He replied. "SIT SIT SIT" Kannahara heard Kagome yell as Inuyasha kissed the dirt. "Look. I did what I did to save my people. So be quiet" Kannahara got up tucking a soaked inky black lock behind her ear and looked around. "Well. It confirms one thing." "What?" Kagome asked curiously. "Naraku is in the water" She replied looking down. Kannahara looked at Sesshomaru as he growled. "There is no way. You are getting This Sesshomaru into that water" He told her coldly. Kannahara rolled her eyes and looked back at the water. Only for it to burst up as a merman swam up to the surface landing on the edge of the mountain. His normal armor.

"Princess Kannahara!" He yelled. Running forward. Kannahara growled slightly. "What is it Takamori?" She asked quietly. Clearing her throat. "I saw what happened with that puppet. Is Naraku out to get you?" Kannahara shook her head. "No. More like the merfolk. I think that he's in his fortress and has sealed himself away from the world. Hiding. I think he plans on killing the merfolk so the sea's will dry up" She told the well built guard.

Suddenly the ground shook the mountains seamed to level themselves above the water and spread creating new ground.

Kannahara just sat down next to the mergaurd with a sigh while the other glanced nervously around themselves. Inuyasha even pulled out Tetsiaga.

"Damnit this must be Naraku's work!" He said with a growl. For once it seemed Sesshomaru agreed because he pulled out Tokghijin. Kannahara growled and jumped up snatching away the two fangs before the brothers could blink. "No one is cutting anyone to bits. It's just the merfolk shaping the land to form around the new sea" She told them. However only the two brothers remained ridged.

"Wench. You had better give This Sesshomaru his sword back before you forfeit you're life" "Give it back fish!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told her. Kannahara growled. And tolled her eyes as Takamori stood in front of her. "No one is hurting the Princess" Kannahara shoved him out of the way and threw the two swords at the brothers making them fall short. "Honestly Takamori. I can handle anything the two dogs can handle" Takamori shook his head. "In the water" Kannahara groaned.

"At any rate. King Shimorathe has sent me to bring you home. Prince Ashfire is here" Kannahara growled. "Like hell I'll go back and marry that son of a bitch. Literally have you met that boy's mother? I will not go back and marry some demon from the south just because of political causes."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Little rebellious bitch aren't you?" "And damn proud of it" She replied with a smirk. She glanced at Takamori who was now scowling. "King Shimorathe demands you come home! At least stay in the sea!" Kannahara blinked an idea forming in her mind

"Perfecto. Of course we'll stay in the sea. First. Go bring me seven or eight red phials. And some kelp." Takamori growled knowing what the Princess was planning and what Lord Sesshomaru would think of it.

"Princess…" "Look would you rather me drown in the sea because of some fucking magic that Naraku used or would you like to help out!" She yelled in his face. Takamori growled once more before diving back into the sea to gather the things the princess had asked for.

Kannahara grinned. Sesshomaru would be in for a surprise. She turned around and grabbed Kagome's wrist she tugged her into the water. She let out a muffled screech when only Kagome turned into a mermaid. While her shirt just floated around her.

Kannahara stared horrified at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and grabbed Kannahara's wrist tugging her down and towards a cave. Kannahara blinked and swam the rest of the way herself. Her legs kicking out behind her to propel herself forward. The cave had an air bubble in it. Forming what would look like a barrier at the edge. Kannahara swam over it and stuck her hand through. Before swimming all the way in. She dropped down on the dirt floor with a plop. And looked behind her as Kagome entered after her.

"What in the name of the Kami's?" Kannahara said wide eyed staring at the floor horrified. "Just calm down Kannahara. When did this start?" Kannahara looked at Kagome. She had her clothes on and was wringing her hair to dry it best she could.

"When Naraku's puppet hit me with some kind of magic" She replied. "then that's probably why." "That's fucking bad! You don't understand! I can't go back home without being able to change into a mermaid!" She screeched just as Takamori entered the cave with the phials and kelp. "Thanks Takamori." She said getting to work on the potions.

Four hours later and they were running low on air. Kannahara told Kagome to go back to the surface several times but she refused. Kannahara was now finishing up the last potion. She stoppered it and used her magic to make a pouch. She put the phial's in and grabbed Kagome's hand entering the water once more. She looked up and began swimming as fast she as she could. She broke the surface just as she was about to run out of breath and got out of the water. Kagome leapt out of the water her scales shimmering a just as she changed her wet clothes fluttering before she fell on the land on her shoulder blade.

Kannahara got up with blood trickling down the side of her mouth from landing on the side of her head. She glanced at the other's now surrounding the two and got up whipping the blood off.

"Well prince Ice pants. It looks like you're going under the water weather you like it or not." She said glaring at the demon lord. He narrowed his eyes. "You will not get This Sesshomaru in the water. I have told you this before wench." He replied. Kannahara growled and shrugged. "Rin honey. Do you wanna go swimming?" She smirked as the little girl yipped with joy. "Can I be a mermaid to?" She asked running to stand in front of the demoness. Kannahara nodded and Rin yipped with joy. "How about Shippo?" She asked pointing to the mortified fox demon. "Yes. All of you will have to become merfolk to survive under the surface" Rin yipped with joy again. And paused. "What about AhUn and Kirara?" "I have special sea shell treats that if they eat them they can breath under water. Until they come to the surface again" Rin giggled. And Kannahara handed the little girl a couple of shell shaped treats. Rin fed them to Kirara and AhUn and ran back to Kannahara.

"How do I become a mermaid?" She asked eagerly. Kannahara smirked and looked up at a scowling Sesshomaru. "I do believe you'll have to come underwater now" she told him and handed Rin one of the red phials. She took off the stopper. And Rin drank the sweet liquid eagerly. She giggled and handed the empty bottle back to Kannahara.

"It tastes yummy!" She exclaimed. Kannahara looked around and blinked as Sango and Miroku stepped forward. "As long as it isn't a trick" Sango growled. Kannahara smiled and pulled out another two phials. "Anyone else?" Kiyko walked forward with a reluctant Inuyasha. "If it's to defeat Naraku…. Will I be able to walk again?" Kannahara nodded. "Once Naraku is gone the effects will wear off. Once you get out of the water you will no longer be a mermaid." Kiyko brightened and took two phials. Shoving one into Inuyasha's hands. Shippo bounced over. "I'll become a perfect merman to get rid of Naraku" Kannahara ruffled his hair and handed him one of the phials. She looked up at Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to share my waters with you anymore then you want to share you're land with me. But to get rid of the hanyou put you're fucking honor and pride to the side and save you're damn daughter from Naraku's grasp!" Sesshomaru growled. "This once fish. If this is a trick though. This Sesshomaru will make sure you die" Kannahara rolled her eyes and handed him a red phial. "And that leaves me"

Rin looked at her weirdly. "But I thought you were already a mermaid Kanna?" Kannahara looked at the girl when she shortened her name to sound like that of Naraku's little demon. "Something went wrong. And until it goes back to the way it was. I have to drink the potion." She replied and glugged down her own potion. Kannahara looked into the water and winced before diving in.

Kannahara sighed with relief when she felt her legs mold together and her tail fin appear. She heard seven more splashes as the others entered the water. Sesshomaru Inuyasha Shippo Miroku. Even Jaken were in a merguards uniforms. While the females were normal mermaids.

Kannahara resisted a giggle as Sesshomaru looked himself over with disgust. While the girls admired they're tails. Sango was a purple. Whith black and orange. Rin was a pink with blue and yellow. Kiyko was a lavender with teal and red. Each of the girls hair flowed down to they're rears.

"Hehe! WeEeEeEeEe!" Rin exclaimed swimming around Jaken Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kannahara smiled as the girls looked over themselves appreciatively.

Kannahara sighed happily and smiled at Takamori as he swam up. With a blush. "I swear if Prince Ashfire keeps talking about you that way. I'm going to knock him out." He said stopping beside her. Kannahara growled. "What did the bastard say?" Takamori's cheeks flamed up with a crimson blush. "Uh… H-he…. I-I-I shouldn't say. King Shimorathe will kill me" Kannahara nodded. "Where is dad by the way?" Takamori rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh…" "HARA!" A booming voice sounded behind them. Kannahara looked behind her and groaned as her pissed off father swam up. "Dad? Was is it?" she asked boredly.

Shimorathe growled. "Princes Kannahara Takaya SeaShine! You know better then to stay above water when the land around the water is reshaping" He yelled at her. She groaned. "Oh please just let it go. I'm fine aren't I? And now I'm going with my new friends to find Naraku" Lord Shimorathe looked over the group as Kirara and AhUn swam down to join them.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Always a pleasure" he greeted the demon. Sesshomaru nodded. "you're making friends with the dog demon?" Shimorathe tested his daughter. Takamori hid behind Kannahara as she replied. With defiance "Yes I am!" "Go hug him" Kannahara stared completely shocked at her father. Sesshomaru let out a growl. "That fish is not going to hug This Sesshomaru" Shimorathe ignored him stareing at his daughter. "Go hug him. Without him killing you. And I'll let you go" Kannahara's expression went from shocked and horrified to defiant and slightly cocky. "Very well" She shoved her father aside. And swam over to Sesshomaru's growling form.

Kannahara gritted her teeth and touched two fingers to her necklace sea shell. The tree design glimmered and sparkled before enveloping her in a blue aura. She glared at Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him close. Sesshomaru tensed but didn't do anything. He growled when he felt that was long enough.

Kannahara smirked and sliced a cut across a bare patch of his back. He snarled and went to return the favor. The shell on her necklace gleamed brightly and Sesshomaru was launched back. Kannahara looked back at her father narrowing her eyes. "Mother sides with me" She told him confidently. Shimorathe grit his teeth and nodded before turning away and swimming down. Towards where Kannahara assumed the new castle and village was being built.

Kannahara looked back at Sesshomaru to see him growling at her. She snorted.

"Come on. Naraku's keep was this way" she told them and began swimming north. Her tail swishing up and down as she looked around.

Kannahara felt some one swim up beside her and looked to see Kagome looking at her worriedly. "Where's you're mother?" She asked timidly. Kannahara stopped with shock and stared at Kagome. She sighed. "It's time you knew the truth. My mother died in a battle with Naraku's demons a year ago. Ever since then my father has been trying to get me to mate some son of whatever sea he finds suitable. He wants me to become queen as soon as possible so he can die" She told Kagome and began swimming again. Her hands forming fists. "I have no wish to become queen. The way my father has tortured me about getting mated and having an heir. I'll torture him for as long as I can. I do not like my father" She told Kagome as they stopped at a field with under water flowers, swaying with the current, Rin swam forward just as fast as her little tail would let her.

Kannahara scanned the fields for danger with a keen eye. She layed down on her stomach. Her hair floated around her as Kiyko, Kagome, and Sango came to join her.

"I'm sorry about you're mother" Sango murmured. "Don't be. I never liked my blood parents" Kannahara replied. "Though my mother tried to love me enough. That she gave me this shell." She said holding the sea shell. "She said that this sea shell held the power of Midoriku and the mermaid Kami combined. She said that if I ever needed protection that the powers would protect me if I was doing the right thing…. She also said that the shell was ancient. That at a significant time. It would give me the power to create anything. Be it from past present. Or future. She also said that it would protect those I loved as well." She told them looking at the black shell. She scowled clutching it roughly. Before getting up and swimming over past Rin.

"Kanna!" Rin exclaimed as she passed. Kannahara just kept going. She smirked when she spotted a little school of fish. She swerved to the right. And angled her body. Shooting forward and grabbing to fish quicker before they could escape. She sliced a clean cut across they're little necks and swam back over to the group. "Here. I'll go catch some more." Before she left. She set a ball of fire magic on the ground and shaped it into a camp fire.

Kannahara came back a hour later with arms full of fish. Kagome came up and took the fish getting ready to cook. "thanks Hara!" She told the mermaid. Kannahara smiled and sat down on a rock beside the campfire.

"So… What do we do now Sessho?" Sesshomaru growled. "We have to find Naraku's fortress first. When we get there we'll form a plan. How far is it from here?" He asked boredly. "About three days" She replied and took one of the cooked fish from Kagome munching happily.

"We'll head out again at dawn" He said as he took a fish and Kagome sat next to him. Kannahara nodded and turned to watch Rin pick flowers.


End file.
